honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)
Doctor Who (Classic) is the 266th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr, Lon Harris 'and 'Riley Silverman. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the classic era of the BBC sci-fi TV series Doctor Who, which ran from 1963-1996. The video is 7 minutes 33 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1 million times. This video was published on October 9, 2018, to coincide with the TV premiere of Doctor Who season 11, starring Jodie Whittaker. It was released on the same day as another video that parodied the modern era of Doctor Who (Modern). Screen Junkies made both of these videos to honor a $10,000 donation to their Movie Fights Live Extravaganza benefiting the charity Women in Film. Watch Honest Trailers - Doctor Who (Classic) on YouTube "Watch as the Doctor and his companions take on some of the most iconic villains of all time like the Daleks, the Cybermen and the evil Time Lord: The Master. Then spend the other 90% of the show watching whatever villains the crew could throw together on a low budget." '~ Honest Trailers - Doctor Who (Classic)'' Script You know his name ('''Five: I'm the Doctor.), you know his face-s, and you know his mission (One: Always search for truth. My truth in the stars.)... unless you're not from the United Kingdom. Then you probably don't know any of those things. Now re-live over 30 years of classic sci-fi television that will determine once and for all if you're a fan of Doctor Who or a Doctor Who fan: Classic Doctor Who. Meet the Doctor: a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who travels through space-time in a machine called the TARDIS. And if that's already too weird for you, tap out now because it's about to get a whole lot weirder (Seven: The planet of the cheetah people, intelligent carnivores.). Journey through three decades of adventure, as the show. err, I mean, the Doctor keeps things fresh by regenerating into new bodies every few years like the crabby old man Doctor Hartnell; the Beatle haircut childlike Doctor Troughton (Man: You've caused me a great deal of trouble. Two: Good! I'm very glad to hear it!); the snake-tatted, kung-fu Austin Powers Doctor Pertwee; the "this is what most people think all of Classic Doctor Who is" Doctor Baker (Four: Have a jelly baby and don't forget to brush your teeth); the "he seems nice" Doctor Davison (Five: It's absolutely splendid!); the "kind of arrogant even for the Doctor" Doctor Baker (Six: A noble brow.); the "almost out of gas coasting on goodwill" Doctor McCoy (Seven: Yetis, Autons, Daleks, Cybermen and Silurians.); and the "TV movie one-off George Lazenby" Doctor McGann (Eight: WHO AM I-ARGH?!). But no matter which Doctor is operating the TARDIS, one thing remains constant: he is either the most overrated or underrated Doctor of all time, in either the most overrated or underrated era of the show. Okay look, getting Doctor Who fans to agree on who's the best Doctor is like trying to watch every episode of Doctor Who - it's pretty much impossible, so why even try? Watch as the Doctor and his companions take on some of the most iconic villains of all time like the Daleks (Dalek: Exterminate him! Exterminate him!), the Cybermen (Cyberman: We meet again, Doctor.), and the evil Time Lord: the Master Master laughs manically. Then spend the other 90% of the show watching whatever villains the crew could throw together on a low-budget like: Killer mannequins! The bubble-wrap monster! Rubber spiders! (The Great One: I shall be the ruler of the entire universe!), The Gimp from Pulp Fiction (Sharaz Jek: I will pay 8 kilos for the next shipment!). A series of dudes with buckets on their heads! The Inflatable Plastic Chair of Doom! And some villains that it sounds like they're just making up on the spot (Three: They're Daemons from the planet Daemos.). Watch them face off in stories serialized across three, four, six or even ten episodes, jam-packed with enough plot to fill maybe two. (First Dalek: We know the Thals are able to live on the surface. Second Dalek: And that they must have found immunity. First Dalek: Perhaps it is a drug. Is it failing them now? Why are these four showing signs of radiation sickness? Second Dalek: A few questions will reduce the mystery.). Come on Whovians, even you have to admit the show is very deliberate....ly drawn out. Witness the paradox that is classic Doctor Who: a show that's both timeless and completely out of date (One: What you need is a jolly good smacked bottom.). Thrill as it seems to predict future phenomena like The Matrix, the Borg,'' ''Stephen King, and Bee Movie (Three: According to classical aerodynamics, it's impossible for a bumblebee to fly.), while also being completely inappropriate for modern times thing (Litefoot: Odd thing, I could swear he was a Chinese. Chang: white actor in yellow face But I feel no pain. The opium. Four: Were they all Chinese? Litefoot: Gutter scrapings of Shanghai. Four: And one midget). And that's just from the episode "The Talons of Weng-Chiang" (Chang: white actor in yellow face I understand we all look the same.). Wow. So if you like TV shows that you can easily kick back and watch on Netflix, then definitely don't start watching Doctor Who, as this completionist's nightmare will send you scrambling to find episodes that the BBC erased decades ago by hunting down dozens of DVD boxsets, animated recreations and audio plays while you secretly pray that all it just magically turn up like those episodes from Africa. But if you do somehow make it through all 26 series specials and TV movies, then answer me this: why do Doctor Who fans get so angry every time people call him "Doctor Who" (Four: I'm the Doctor, I keep telling you that.), when that's what the show called him for 18 years! of the end credits showing "Doctor Who" (One: You don't understand! I knew you wouldn't! Never mind!) Starring: Easily Defeated Daleks; Slow Deaths; Convoluted Plots (Chessene: Do you think for one moment that I forget that I bear the sacred blood of the Franzine Grig? Four: The Vraxoin's kept on the Eden crystal. They're about to transfer that crystal to the Hecate. One: The more Tlotoxl doubts you, the more you must convince Autloc you are Yetaxa.); Bad Fight Scenes; Flubbed Lines; and Villains WHO YELL! (montage of yelling villains). Okay! Okay! I'll do anything! I'll listen to the Big Finish audio plays! I'll watch "K9 and Company"! Just make it stop! Make it stop! for Doctor Who (Classic) - Inspector Spacetime. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Inspector Spacetime So the sonic screwdriver - that's basically just a fancy door opener right? Three: sonic to open garage It's only a door handle. Yep, that's what I thought. Trivia * Screen Junkies made this Honest Trailer to honor a $10,000 donation made to their Movie Fights Live Extravaganza benefiting the charity Women in Film, '''which ran from April - May 2018. As part of the fundraiser, Screen Junkies offered various rewards for different donations amount. The highest level of reward was the ability to pick the subject matter for an Honest Trailer, which was limited to one $10,000 donor. Screen Junkies announced they would make an Honest Trailer for literally ''anything'' the donor chose, without any conditions or qualifications. Fans of Screen Junkies had been asking for a ''Doctor Who'' Honest Trailer for several years, but the writers had previously rejected the idea due to the excessive time commitment of such an undertaking. The donor made the $10k donation on the first day of the fundraiser, requesting an Honest Trailer for the entire Doctor Who TV series, 1963 - present. Screen Junkies chose to divide the project into two videos, one for the classic era and a separate Honest Trailer for the '[[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of ''Doctor Who]]. After the donation was made, various Screen Junkies employees admitted they didn't think anyone would actually make a $10k donation. They also revealed they doubted whether they would get to $10,000 in total donations. * This Honest Trailer took 6 months to create, which is the most time invested in any Honest Trailer ever. Writer/producer Dan Murrell was the only member of the writing team who watched Classic Doctor Who, under the guidance of Doctor Who expert Riley Silverman and various online sources of advice. He aimed to watch both the best and the worst of every era. Although there are five credited writers for this Honest Trailer, it was basically a solo effort by Dan. * In the Honest Trailers Commentary, Dan revealed he found the series' slow pace difficult to get through. However, looking back, he found a lot to like about the series. * Like all Honest Trailers, this video was uploaded to both YouTube and Facebook. On YouTube, the Modern Doctor Who Honest Trailer has more views, but on Facebook, the Classic Doctor Who Honest Trailer has more! * "Inspector Spacetime" is a reference to Dan Harmon's comedy series Community. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including Star Trek: The Next Generation, Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead, Stranger Things, The Flash, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the modern Doctor Who and many more (see 'list of Honest Trailers). Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Doctor Who (Classic) has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Radio Times called the Honest Trailer "an affectionate ribbing" and highlighted the show's "shouty villains, flubbed lines and oddly put-together aliens." Doctor Who Watch said the Honest Trailer "felt like it had been made by fans for the fans." The site also wrote, "you can tell that the people who had made the Honest Trailers had actually watched the show, for one thing. And I mean a lot of it. So the moments that were poking fun at it were moments that virtually all fans had pointed out at some point. Another thing I loved is that it also poked fun at the fandom." The Mary Sue wrote that the Honest Trailer "tells you everything you need to know about the original series." Screen Rant commented that "the Honest Trailers team point out the winning recipe of lighthearted comedy and fantastical adventure." The site also highlighted the way the Honest Trailer "mocks the goofy special effects, 1960s outfits, and cringe-worthy racism in much earlier episodes. The trailers also help frame why the series has gotten away with repeating similar plot lines and classic villains, such as the Daleks, Cybermen and The Master over and over. Like Star Trek, the creators focus on finding new ways to tell incredible tales that resonate with legacy fans, whiling drawing in new ones. The point is to be able to start watching at any point, and still be engaged right away." Neatorama appreciated both Honest Trailers because they "never really understood what it Who was about until Screen Junkies dropped this Honest Trailer." The site also noted that the Honest Trailers demonstrated exactly why the show has had such longevity: "The show will never die, because it is set in a world that can be altered in any way for any reason, like changing the genre of the story from science fiction to comedy to romance, or to expand or contract to adjust to a changing production budget." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris & Riley Silverman Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * Classic & Modern Doctor Who TV Shows Get Honest Trailers '- ScreenRant article * 'Honest Trailers for Doctor Who ' - Neatorama article * 'Want to Understand the Entire Doctor Who Franchise? Watch These Supersized Honest Trailers. '- Slate article * 'This Doctor Who Honest Trailer points out all the brilliantly bizarre details that make us love the show '- Radio Times article * 'Doctor Who is lampooned without mercy by Honest Trailers: "Both timeless and completely out of date" - Digital Spy article * 'The Doctor Who Honest Trailer Is Here to Poke Fun at Our Favorite Time Lord '- The Mary Sue article * 'Drake, Bad Bunny and More: Your Thursday Pop Culture Cheat Sheet '- New York Times article * 'The Doctor Who Classic Honest Trailer Tells You Everything You Need to Know About the Original Series '- The Mary Sue article * 'Doctor Who: We need to talk about how amazing those Honest Trailers are '- Doctor Who watch article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:TV Category:Time travel Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:BBC Category:Season 12 Category:BBC Studios